


These are all for the war

by Sk10969



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969
Summary: Peter knew all this will happen, and they might not have the chance to win.So, he wrote this letter and then was sent by Karen to his dear Mr Stark...





	These are all for the war

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [这一切都只是为了那一场战争](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445678) by [Sk10969](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969). 



> Alert! This series might contain the spoilers of ! Please think twice or more before you scroll down! 
> 
> And Bad English Alert!!
> 
> Of course, if you had watched the movie, like me, you're welcome to discuss the movie with me!

To my dearest Mr Stark,

Hey, Mr Stark, is me, Peter, Peter Parker. But I don't think I need to remind you my first ever time after I introduce myself, anymore. Because, I might already gone, maybe I had already left you. And perhaps you had also forgotten the existence of a troublesome kid like me. But, that's good in some way, if Mr Stark had forgotten about a boy named Peter, the agony and despair that Mr Stark was suffered from might get to decrease. But, can it kill the pain in your heart?

This letter was supposed to be voice, but I was afraid something will happen during the record, so I let Karen turned it into a letter, that you're reading right now. But if Mr Stark wants to hear my voice, you can have Karen to broadcast for you , it's shouldn't be a problem for you. Well, since the wireless earphones is broken now, since I still have the time to start this letter while I'm saving the girl, the one with the antennae and her teammates, I think I shouldn't take my time for now. Let's finish this fast and, I hope Karen manage to send this to Ms Friday.

Thank you so much for visiting me at the Queenstown at the time. Can you imagine that how excited you are to able to see your idol? Thank you very much for giving me this opportunity to meet you and meet such a outstanding group of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. But mostly thank you Mr Stark for all the time. Thank you for being there when I'm having my strongest and most weakest time. Thank you for saving that little idiot who didn't really care about his life at a dangerous moment like that.

Now he has grown up, and perhaps he can really start to save everyone by himself and protect his most, most, most, most, and the most important person, Mr Stark, the boy can barely survive without the man's existence. But before that, Mr. Stark, please, do not take the death as lightly as I did at that time. It's really terrible to die so easily, it's a disaster. I believe you know all that, Mr Stark.

After all, it will only hurt ourself in that little moment just a little pain and blank, that's all we will feel at the second, but from the day on, it will hurt the people who love us, every single second of every day. It's really terrible. If I can, I don't want to let such terrify things happen to those who I love and those who love me. I don't want you to be hurt like that.

Mr Stark? Please understand my words clearly. I may not as intelligent as you, but I want to let you know all these words. If you are reading this letter right now, it means that I can not continue to accompany you anymore, I'm sorry that I had to let you to fight alone, once again. If I can, I really don't want you to see this letter. I'm really sorry, Mr Stark. I promised that I would never cross the line, but I kept on annoying you again and again and I never stopped once. I should stick my legs on the ground and wait for you, but I guess I had done a good choice, right? If I'm in that case, I will never be able to welcome your return, not this time. Although you may already want to get rid of me for a long time, but I still want to be with you.

To tell you the truth, I know it all at the beginning. I knew that when Mr Stark and Cap. fought the civil war, all of these are so obvious. Mr Stark really really cherishes Cap.. Even that Mr Stark always nagging about how old fashion Cap. is , you still cherishes him and regards him as your treasure. In those eyes, there are not only admiration but also many, many feeling of adores in them. If it is possible, could Mr Stark look at me like that once someday? Even if I can't see it in my own eyes, even if we don't have a chance to be together again, I want to feel the love of Mr Stark in that short second, just a little while, and all will be enough for me.

This time we are not going to face all those simple villains again. I know, I know they are very strong, more stronger than all for us that they can just destroy us within a finger snap. I also know that we can't defeat them, perhaps we never had a chance to . Athough we don't want to but, admit it, Mr Stark, all these are called as fate, isn't it? But we still have no way to rewrite all of this.

I know, Mr Stark, I know. With the great power, come the great responsible. But, I'm not your responsible , I don't want to pull your legs. No matter what will happen to me, please don't blame on yourself. Even that aunt May had constantly blaming you, even the whole world is saying that this is all your faults, please do not believe in them.

But, Mr Stark, please don't worry. You don't need to sacrifice only to save the Earth all alone again. This time, I'm just right by your side. But apart from that, you know that I have a weird power and I called it as the 'spider's sense', right? In between the civil war, I always saw that vision. I don't really want to tell Mr Stark what the end of the picture is. You have too much to take into account, too many secret to hold out on.

But I still want you to know this, even though I had already vanish from your slight. Please remember, Mr Stark, I'm here all the time, even when I'm six feet under. 

Maybe you can do this, collect all the part of me and put me into a necklace, so that I can always be around woth you. Your technology can done it, right? Mr Stark, please let me do that. I really want to stay with Mr Stark all the time, till the end of the world. 

If it is possible, although I don't want that end to come, I hope that before everything varnish away, even in a short second, an accident or a bad control, I just want to feel the temperature of Mr Stark's arms. Is this too greedy?

By the way, Mr Stark, Happy told me you were engaged to Ms Pepper. Congratulations to you, and I hope you will be happy. It's just a little reminder. My full name is Peter Benjamin Parker. I'm just afraid that you don't know what name to call the child. It really doesn't mean anything. Although Benjamin is a little bit boyish, it can definitely become a great girl's name. I really don't mind that!

And also, Mr Stark, though I don't know if Happy has told you or not, but a man as mighty as Mr Stark should know Ned just like he know everyone else, right? I know it may sound little bit weird right now. Well, he's my friend, Ned. As my last self indulgence, Mr Stark, please don't tell Ned that he will never see me again. Please tell him, I have to go to a very far far far away place to continue my studies, and it will take many years before we can see each other again. If Ned is bullied by Flash and his gangs, can Mr Stark to help Ned and drive them away? Please. 

But if Ned already knows, no matter how he knew that, and at when he realized thay, if he has discovered the fact that I'm already gone, please help me with a white lie. Please tell him that I am the same as the little mermaid, became bubbles and disappear into the air. Please tell Ned, I will always protect him right here. Just like I will always be here, no matter day or night, to protect my favorite Mr Stark unit the next end of the universe.

Mr Stark? If I had the chance to choose, I would still like to take this road as my decision to fight with you and defeat the enemy. I don't want you to be alone. You deserve better. You deserve a family that loves you, and a team that values you. Even if everyone in the world does not agree with Mr Stark, I still believe that you are right. Mr Stark is always the truth.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The last request, can you, Mr Stark? If I'm really gone, can you please let me stay near the avenger tower, old or new, as long as I can see all of you at the place, I don't want to be alone.

Mr Stark? Maybe one more request, please. No flowers on my grave and I don't want the thank you card. I just need Mr Stark visit me when you are free, when you feel sad, when you are worried, or when you are thinking of me, it's enough to stay at there for a little while. Such a little time is really enough for me.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mr. Stark? Are you still there? I... I don't want to die yet... I don't want to become bubbles like the mermaid, and disappear in front of all of you, especially Mr Stark. It's really painful. I really don't want you to experience this terrible feeling. I do not want to leave this world; don't want to leave aunt May, don't want to leave Ned; don't want to leave the Avenger ; don't want to leave you...

Mr Stark... I'm sorry... I'm really really really sorry. Wish I could still by your side right now, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, I awfully want it too, craving it just like you do. 

And, Mr Stark?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I love you.


End file.
